An Endless Journey
by K-Kitsune
Summary: The group finds themselves in a new world that's customs are not only unique, but it's thousands of feet in the sky.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"… I wish to save them all." A voice echoed from the rain. The one who spoke them was soaking wet. It was too dark to see more than an outline, though.

The tall woman in front of her was silent for a minute. "So… you wish to go on a journey to find a way to save them, correct?" She asked in a calm, unemotional voice.

The smaller girl's head nodded. "That's correct." She said.

A smirk appeared on the taller lady's lips "Very well. A group of travelers will find their way to your country very soon. You will travel with them across space and time. But… There is a price you must pay."

"…a price?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Something precious." The taller lady said. "I'll tell you the price, and you can tell me whether you'll pay or not once you meet them."

The younger lady stiffened a bit, obviously not liking where this was going, but nodded, nonetheless.

"You're a princess, correct?"


	2. A new world

Chapter 1:

The sky began to ooze down. As soon as it touched the ground, it burst and the sky returned to normal. A group of four travelers were all tossed on one another. There was a tall, blonde haired man with blue eyes, sitting on a black haired man with red eyes. Lying next to them was a younger brown haired boy with brown eyes hugging a brown haired girl with brown eyes. A white little bunny like creature stood up in front of them.

"We've arrived in the next world!" It cheered.

"Hyuuu it's so pretty." The blonde haired man cooed.

"Dammit! Get off me, Fai!" The black haired man yelled. He jumped up, causing Fai to fall. He shot a glare at the white creature. "Manjuu bun! Try landing us normally for once!"

"Ah! Kurogane's scaring Mokona!" Mokona cried, running away from him.

The brown haired boy stood up and helped the girl stand as well. The girl's lip smiled.

"Syaoran-kun! It's amazing!" The girl called, running over to the edge. She looked down and could only see clouds below them. "We're in the sky!"

Syaoran nodded. "Hai." He said, agreeing with her. He blinked and looked over as she ran to the edge. His eyes widened in worry. "Sakura-hime! Be careful!" He called, running towards her.

Fai slowly walked over towards the two, Kurogane and Mokona fighting in the background. Or, more of Kurogane trying to kill Mokona, and Mokona running. "Hyuu it's simply amazing…" He said, leaning on the bars. He smiled back at Syaoran. "Don't need to worry… There's magic here so no one falls." He said, knocking on the invisible wall.

Sakura blinked and moved her hand in front of her, soon finding the invisible wall. "Hai! I feel it." She said.

Syaoran sighed and stepped back a bit. "That's a relief…" He said. He looked back at Mokona. "Can you sense the feather?" He asked.

Mokona jumped out of Kurogane's hands and over to Syaoran's shoulder. He concentrated and looked back at Syaoran. "Hai! I think it's the feather at least. There's a strong power from blow this and in front of us." He said.

Syaoran blinked. "Below us and in front of us?"

Fai sighed. "Perhaps the reason this country is afloat is thanks to the feather."

"eh? But what'll happen to the country once we get my feather back?" Sakura asked, looking between Fai, Syaoran and Kurogane. The three remained silent and looked in other directions. Sakura turned to Mokona. "Mokona?"

Mokona blinked and looked at Kurogane. Kurogane looked away, Mokona then turned to Fai, but he just lowered his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but Syaoran cut it.

"It'll... collapse to the earth below..." Syaoran said in a quiet voice.

"And... the people?" Sakura's eyes were filled with worry.

"They'll most likely die from impact." This time Kurogane replied. Everyone remained silent. The thought of this country and all it's inhabitants dieing for the sake of Sakura's memories was hard. Sakura turned around and looked over the edge. Fai frowned and put his hand on her shoulder. It was silent until a voice cut in.

"Eh- WATCH OUT!" A girl's voice cried. Syaoran turned and his eyes widened at the sight of a lavender haired girl with matching lavender eyes barreling at him. She soon ran into him and they both toppled to the floor.

Sakura turned around. "Syaoran-kun!" She called in worry. Fai turned around and smiled a bit. Syaoran sat up and rubbed his head. He blinked and looked at the girl laying on him. She opened her eyes and sat up herself. She looked over at Syaoran and smiled a bit.

"Ah- Gomen Nasai!" She apologized, standing up. She held out a hand to help Syaoran get up.

Kurogane frowned and crossed his arms. "Tch. Maybe you should watch where you're going…" He murmured.

The girl sweat dropped a bit. "Gomen!" She said.

Syaoran brushed himself off. "What were you in such a hurry for?" He asked. But his question was answered with a group of men in black armor rounded the corner.

The girl's eyes widened and she took a step back. "They don't give up, do they?" She murmured. She kept looking at the group of them. "I was running from them." She replied.

Note: Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona copyright to Clamp.

Random girl copyright to meh.


	3. Confrontation

Syaoran looked at the group of men in front of them. He wasn't completely sure what to do. He wondered whether he should help her, or if she was a convict and they were the good guys. Either way, he didn't know. He glanced back at the others, hoping they'd know what do. Fai did.

"And you might be?" Fai asked, his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

The girl looked over at Fai. "You really don't know?" She asked quietly.

The man in the front of the group smirked. If they didn't know, then they could use it to their advantage. "We're the law enforcement here. That little girl there is a thief." He said.

The group looked at the girl, whose eyes were wide now. "W-what! You are anything but!" She yelled in return.

The man kept his smile. "Now, if you could just hand the criminal over, we can give you a reward." He said, holding his hand out.

Fai turned to look at Syaoran, wondering what he would do. But much to his surprise he heard a 'Tch' from Kurogane. He blinked and looked at the ninja to see a smile on his face. "Kuro-tan?" He asked.

"Do you really believe them, Syaoran?" The ninja asked.

Syaoran didn't look away from the group of men in front of him. He slowly pulled his sword, hien, out and readied it. "No." He responded firmly.

Kurogane smirk and pulled out his sword as well. "Me neither."

The men all tensed a bit as the pulled out their assortment of weapons. The man in front pulled out his own sword. "I'm warning you now. Put down your weapons and give us the girl and we'll forgive this lawless action." He said.

Everything was still and not a single sound came from either group. Syaoran and Kurogane stood in a ready position, not faltering at all.

Fai realized this wasn't probably going to end peacefully and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Come on Sakura-chan." He said. He looked at the other girl. "You too. Come on."

The girl started walking towards them, but looked back at Kurogane and Syaoran. "But… what about them?" She asked.

Fai smiled. "They'll be fine. The puppy pair are stronger than they look. Let's just get to safety, hm?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "R-right…" She said and followed after Fai and Sakura. Mokona sat on Fai's head and looked back at Kurogane. "Go get 'em, Kuro-chan!"

"Tch." Was all Kurogane said in response to the nickname Mokona called him.

"Rrr… fine." The man said, straightening up. Syaoran and Kurogane loosened slightly wondering what he was doing. "Then I guess we have no choice…" He raised his sword above his head. "We'll just… Kill you first!" He yelled, slicing the sword down.

The sword was a sign for his men to attack, and that's what they did. They rushed forward, charging at the two males. A tall white haired man slashed down at Syaoran, but the boy was able to easily block it. He forced the man back into two other people. Another man rushed at him, but Syaoran just kicked him away.

Kurogane was having a very easy time himself. The men tried to surround him, but he just spun in a circle, his sword making contact with all of them. Within no time, Syaoran and Kurogane defeated all but their leader. Kurogane rested his sword on his shoulder and smirk. "Heh. Got anymore to fight?" He asked mockingly.

The man sweated a bit and took a step back. "This… isn't over yet! We'll get her and revenge! For now… RETREAT!" He yelled, running off. His men got up and ran as fast as they were able to after. Sakura came running out and glomped Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! Daijoubu desuka?" She asked, worriedly.

"Hai. I'm just fine." He said in returned. Fai came out after, the small girl behind him.

"Hyuuu Kuro-wanwan is so cool!" He piped.

Kurogane glared at him. "Who're you calling wanwan!" He yelled, glaring.

The girl smiled, and looked at the group. She bowed a bit before speaking. "Arigato Gozaimasu. I'm so grateful to you both." She said smiling wide. "If there's anything I can do to repay you…" She started.

Mokona jumped out. "Oh! We need a place too stay!" He piped.

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course! I can get you a place for free!"

**Authors Note:**

6.6 So, yeah. Been awhile since I updated, so here it is.

I can't wait for Tsubasa chapter 127! Come out nooooow!" Whines

Disclaimer: Tsubasa characters copyright to CLAMP

Random peoples and country copyright to meh


	4. Introductions

Soon enough, the group was standing outside a fair sized inn. Sakura commented on how beautiful it was, while Kurogane muttered something about money. Fai and Mokona just continued smiling, and Syaoran was dumbstruck at how such a nice place could possibly be free. The lavender haired girl walked in the inn. After a few minutes, she returned with two inn keys.

"Voila!" She exclaimed, handing a key to Fai and Syaoran.

"Arigato." Syaoran said as the key was handed to him. "But… How'd you get us free rooms in such a nice place."

"I have sources." She stated simply. "Come on. You guys should see your room before you thank me!"

The girl grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him in. Sakura quickly followed after. Kurogane glanced at Fai as the mage continued to smile.

"Something wrong, Kuro-tan?" Fai asked curiously.

"I think there's more to that girl than she's letting on." Kurogane said, crossing his arms.

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes were wide as they stood in front of the door. Kurogane and Fai walked up behind them and were soon amazed as well.

"How'd you get us a room this nice?" Sakura asked, simply amazed by the room's size and beauty.

"Two." The girl said, smirking.

"Two?" Syaoran asked.

Fai smiled and held up the key that had been handed to him. "Ah… It's not just a spare key. It's a key for a separate room. I call sharing with Kuro-chan!"

Kurogane shot the mage a glare. "As if…"

"I'm Sakura." Sakura suddenly introduced, bowing. The group turned and looked at her, wondering why she suddenly introduced herself. "We never really got to introduce ourselves. I never even learned your name." She explains.

"Syaoran. My name's Syaoran."

"Call me Fai. And this one's Mokona. The Scary guy is Kurogane, but he likes to be called big puppy or Kuro-chan."

Kurogane glared at the wizard once more. "When are you ever going to get over that damn nickname! Its just Kurogane!"

The girl smiled, and giggled a bit. She bent down and bowed. "I'm Kitsuke. It's very nice to meet you all."

After introductions, Sakura and Syaoran popped into the first room. Fai unlocked the second one and walked in with Mokona. Kurogane stood there for a moment, looking at Kitsuke. He began to think about how she had this appearance like Tomoyo-hime. She sort of gave off a look of royalty.

"… What is it, big puppy?" She asked.

"Dammit! It's KUROGANE!" He yelled, and decided that his pervious thought was completely off. She was more like Fai.

Kurogane stormed into the room was sharing with Fai and slammed the door shut. Kitsuke stood there for a moment and tilted her head. "Nya?"

Sakura smiled brightly as she laid on the bed. "Syaoran-kun, this place is amazing!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Syaoran opened the curtains and looked outside at the children playing a game with a stick and a hoop. "Hai." He said in response, smiling gently.

"Kitsuke's really nice too." Sakura added in.

"Yeah." He said, not looking away from the window.

"Syaoran?"

"hm?" He asked, looked back at the hime.

"Why… do you think those men were after her? Do you think she's really a criminal?"

Syaoran was quiet for a minute, and then shook his head. "No. I don't think she is, I'm sure they were lying. But… maybe we should ask her and find out?" He asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She stood up, but right as she did, the ground rumbled a bit. Sakura fell back, but Syaoran caught her. "Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded. As soon as the princess was back up standing, Syaoran opened the door. Fai and Kurogane were looking out their door as well.

"What the hell happened here?" Kurogane asked.

The front half of the inn was in complete ruin, a few parts remained on fire still. Kitsuke stood in a corner, hugging a little girl was sobbing into Kitsuke's clothes. The rest of the employees were standing around the two, holding various items. As the smoke cleared, the familiar group of men stood outside.

"Now look at it... Half of your inn got destroyed. I really didn't want it to come to this. Now, come with us, _hime_ before more people get hurt." The leader said, extending his hand towards the group.

Kitsuke raised her head and looked at the man. She glanced back at the small girl who was sobbing. As she opened her mouth to speak, the old innkeeper grabbed a broom and got a determined look on his face. She looked up at the innkeeper. "Takato..."

"Kitsuke. Take the little girl and run." A youngish girl said, grabbing a cane from the umbella box.

"We can hold them off for awhile." A black haired man said, smiling at Kitsuke.

"Mai... Sohiishi..." Kitsuke said, looking at them for a moment and then nodded. She picked up the little girl and ran into Sakura and Syaoran's room. She dove into the window, curling around the little girl. When they landed, she let the little girl go, who began to run towards the commons. Kitsuke quickly began to run to her left.

"Dammit! She's getting away! Stop her!" The leader feriously yelled.

"W-we can't."

"What!" He turned around to noticed all the inn employees surrounding the group. "Just attack them!" He yelled, but then spotted Kurogane and Syaoran with their swords out.

Fai and Sakura hopped out the broken window and followed after Kitsuke.


End file.
